It is often desirable to direct signals propagated through free space to a target. One means for so directing signals is a steering mirror. Steering mirrors operate by reflecting the signal to their target destination. Steering mirrors may be configured to reflect signals of many different types including microwave radiation signals, light and laser radiation signals. Typically, the steering mirror assembly has some means for moving the mirror's orientation (some combination of elevation and azimuth) relative to the signals so as to alter the reflective path of the signals. The mirror assembly may be implemented with a feedback loop, where motions are sensed, electronically conditioned, and used to adjust the mirror's orientation.